i totally got game !
by ChloeGraceffaxx
Summary: jack and kim have a very interesting week , kim changes but does jack like it ? Thank u for the reviews , please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't not own kickin sadly ! **

* * *

Kim's pov

I walked up to the dojo doors ,thinking that when I walk in I would be expecting to find the usual which sadly is dreadfully boring : Milton lecturing jerry that vampires aren't real and that Edward will not marry him , Eddie sitting on the floor eating pizza and last but not least jack ...

Oh dear jack, with his perfect hair and 1000 watt smile which can make even the kid from orphan smile, he would probably be working on a new bow staff routine but when I was about to walk in I heard jack say to the guys, who were circled around him listening intensely to every word he was saying, " Donna says I have no game!, she's the one that has been flirting with me since forever! " jacked whined miserably

It took the guys a few minutes to notice I was standing there; they quickly said their hellos and hays and went back to doing whatever.

I made my way to the changing rooms but in the process jerry grabbed my arm and pulled me over to jack who was sitting cross-legged on the mats."HEY! LET GO OF ME "I squealed as jerry suddenly let go I fell to the ground beside jack huffingly.

"Jack! Let's see who has more game . Either you or Kim! "Jerry said jumping up and down like it was the best idea ever." oh and Kim it's a pick up line competition so just say something like Do you know karate? 'Cause your body is really kickin'" i laughed slightly while me and jack just shrugged and went over to stand in the middle of the mats together and just staring at each other.

Jack started the challenge with a "if water was beauty you would be an ocean ", I had to admit I couldn't stop the slight colour from colouring my cheeks while reminding myself to not take these things seriously

Kim-" are you a magnet because I'm attracted to you "he nodded his head in respect but you could still see the cocky way his smile was that he was thinking he could do better

Jack-" was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world" with a complimentary wink

I took a step closer to jack, so close that a few more centimetres and are foreheads would be touching

Kim-"Life without you would be like a broken pencil...pointless" with a flirt smile while running my hand up his arm , I could see he was starting to be flushed which in my case was a sign of pure victory but by the look on my face jack saw it as well and stepped up his game

Jack-"hey , are your legs tired , because you've been running through my mind all day " at this he took a step closer to me so are foreheads were touching , I needed to think fast !

I whispered in his ear so nobody else could hear this one "You can fall off a building, you can fall out a tree, but baby, the best way to fall is in love with me" I kissed his cheek leaving him stunned in the process, I smiled evilly at jerry while saying " now if you excuse me I have to get changed for practise " he nodded and I wade into the changing room laughing at how stunned jack was.


	2. Chapter 2

I TOATALLY GOT GAME CHAPTER 2

**EVERYBOFY WAS ASKING ME TO CONTINUE THIS SO I THOUGHT WHY NT, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR WANT TO LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACK I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATETE IT **

Kims pov

I walked out of the changing rooms to find jack sitting their waiting for me to come out , as soon as he saw me he immediately got up and walked over to me and said "you do know i was going easy on you , right " , i felt bad for him , he was practically begging for me to think he is better , for damn sake he lost. I won. , he should really get over it already !

I simply nodded and walked towards the mat which was currently occupied by jerry lying down on his back arms up showing his _disgusting_ arm pit hair ! , i made a barfing noise and he quikley ran away thinking i was going to hurt him . i sihed , that is is why boys don't really go for me... because i don't like people taking care of me

Rudy came out of his office and he told us to get started on sparring and that i was with Milton since jerry was nowhere to be found , we walked up to the mats and we both got into a fighting stance . like i always did i channelled my anger and took it out while i was fighting but what i forgot was that it was Milton and not jack ! so Milton went down with a hard thump after saying "jeez kim ! , don't have to be soo manly " , i don't think he meant it as an insult but to me it felt like someone stabbing me in the heart and jack was looking at me with a scared expression because since im kim Crawford , i am unpredictable sometimes

But what the guys have realize is that i still am a teenage girl and i do have feelings , right then . right there , my feelings snapped and i ran out of the dojo crying like a 5 year old , but what hurt me more was that no-one came after me to see if i was ok or not . so i texted the one erratic person i turn to with girl problems ...

**To: Grace xxxxxoxx**

**From: kimm**

_Grace , i need your help asap ! , i am in a totly bd situatin !_

**Sent 5.45 pm **

**To: kimm**

**From: Grace xxxxxoxx**

_OMG KIM ! , are you ok ? where are u ! , meet me in my house __NOW!_

**Sent 5.47 pm **

**To: Grace xxxxxoxx**

**From: kimm**

_OK , see u in 5 _

**Sent 5.50**

I ran to grace's house and by the time i was there i badly needed a drink of water so i knocked on the door and as soo as grace saw me she pulled me into the door and pushed a glass of water in my hands , i looked at her thankingly and told her everything that happened today and about jack and how i like him and how he likes donna and how i figured out why no-one likes me in school . when i finished she looked at me thoughtfully and pulled me upstairs to her walk in closet and make-over room . she sat me down on the chair even though i tried to refuse because i knew what was coming i was getting a "MAKE-OVER" she screamed in my ear and pulled my hair out of its ponytail and left it down , while brushing it .

She led me to a full-length mirror and i noticed how bad i looked , my hair was okay since she brushed it but my clothes were all rumpled and creased and they were dirty and covered in dirt ( i guess running here , wasn't such a good idea especially since u have to go through a muddy park ! )

She put on a blindfold on my face so i couldn't see anything and she got to work i could feel her changing my cothes and sprayin stuff on my hair and pulling it also not to mention her waxing my legs ! , didn't think they were that hairy , when she was finished with that , she took of th blind fold and told me to close my eyes . i complied and i felt stuff going on my face and more stuff going on my hair , there was also that feel like i had perfume on ?, she led me over to the mirror ( my eyes were still closed ) and she told me i was allowed to open them so when i did what i saw in the mirror was **not **kim Crawford . it was a pretty little girl that looks very fragile but also angelicly beautiful .

Her hair was curled in long wavy blonde curls and she was wearing a white dress that at the top of it was little bubbles going from black to red to orange , with a orange frilly scarf which was very thin , a black headband and white converse with a single red hear at the side of them .

My makeup was done to perfection with light red eyeshdow and pick lips . the dress went down to just below the butt , yes it was short but it made me look really girly , my legs was waxed and a golden colour . i had to admit grace did a fantastic job on me !

I was about to speak when she put a hand out to stop me ! " don't ! , i know , you look perfect " she said smiling like a crazy person , she dragged me downstairs and we walked to the dojo

I was suddenly really nervous ! , what will the guys think , will jack like it , SOOO MANY QUESTIONS ! . i was about to walk in when grace handed me something , of course ! , new training clothes ,i had to laugh when grace ran away when she saw jerry through the window , she has a major crush on him . someday i will have to help her with that . i looked in the bag and found black sunglasses i popped them on and walked in thinking the same thing over and over .

_Pretty,pink,innocent - Pretty,pink,innocent - Pretty,pink,innocent - Pretty,pink,innocent_

When i walked in all the heads turned causing me to blush . i cant believe they didn't recongnise me !

The 'playah' was first to walk up to me and hit on me but i said "ammm sorry ...'' in a brittish accent . jack still hasn't said anything and Milton and eddie was now nowhere to be seen .

Jack walked up to me , pulled the sunglasses off my head and i screamed right in his face "OW ! WATCH THE HAIR " he looked at me with shock then he returned to his sanity and dropped the glasses on the bench and walked back over to me

"k-k-kim ?" he said utterly confused so with a swift nod of my head i walked away leaving him standing their stunned once again !

**Well... thats chapter 2 ! , please review ! , and a big shout out to my bessttt friieeennddd in the entire world , 'poontang' or 'guineaupig'. I have one thing to say to her **

**BIT ME NASH !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys well this is chapter 3 hope you enjoy **

**Before I post the story I would like to acknowledge all the people that reviewed:**

** kimandjackKickinit**

** TheAwsomePanda619**

** Kickin it xo**

** Livy.G**

** lovinbooks10**

** kickin it stories**

** KittyZheng**

** nclhdrs1717**

** tyraaakickin it fan 3 mwa**

** DegrassiGleek22**

** Black Angel of Darkness**

** uniquemusician**

** Ashley**

** walkingonthemooncanbefun**

** HollyShadow17821**

Kim's P.O.V

I walked into the changing room after leaving jack there for the 2nd time today. When I looked into the bag that grace gave me there was lime green short-shorts and a white tank top with a picture of an animated lime on it I had to admit it was pretty cute but then when I saw my shoes I freaked ! , there was cherry red high tops and white knee socks it looked like something Donna would wear (apart from the shoes) but I guess that's what I was looking for and I am soooooo grateful that grace knew me and left one little part of me the same , my favourite shoes !

I walked out to once again all the guys crowding around jack holding on to his every word. What is this! It's like watching a repeat of my favourite show again, lame!

I walked over to the mats and started training and wishing that Rudy would come out of his office but then I remembered! He's taking his cat to get braces today , poor tip-tip , so I walked to my locker (which is beside jacks ) and looked in the mirror which I put it a couple of weeks ago since grace sometimes waits for me to finish and likes looking at herself in the mirror .

When I looked in the mirror I saw that angelic face again I don't blame the guys for being shocked, anyway my hair was still cur- WAIT! I forgot to tie it up, grace is going to kill me but at least my hair won't get ruined. I grabbed a bobble and tied my curled hair into a high pony tail. Even up my hair looked nice, I re-applied my lip gloss that grace put in the shorts pocket and then threw it in my locker.

When I turned around all 4 guys was staring at me, were they watching me this whole time? The creeps! Anyway I thought of something to say that would totally embarrass them so I went with a "take a picture boys; it will last longer" with a wink directed at jack mostly.

I slowly strolled over to the mats and said "so who wants to spar "everyone said not-me except jack who was still staring into space probably thinking about _Donna_! I pulled him up from his sitting position , yep as I thought , it pulled him out of his trance while following me to the mats , these past weeks jack hasn't been able to beat me not even once so I thought I'd play the part of a girly girl fully so he can win .

I got into a very amateur fighting stance Sorta like Milton's but with more elegance, jack went in for a punch and I barely dodged it then I went in for a week kick and he dodged it like he could do it in his sleep then he grabbed but my arm, I let out a squeak and he flipped me, HARD! , I had to admit (wow, I'm doing a lot of that today) that is does hurt! I never noticed it before, I let out a very loud "OWWWW" and he let out a gasp but pulled me up. I fixed my hair then looked over at jack who was looking away, for the first time in what seems like years! He got up faced me and said "Kim, stop playing this...this... This game! , Milton knows what he said was wrong and he's sorry " I could see he didn't want me to stop and that it was working so I said in my best innocent girl voice " what do you mean Jackie?, you're the one that hurt my back " I finished it off with a Donna Tobin lip pout which caused him to let out a exasperated groan and just walk over to the guys again, I watched him and made it really obvious while biting my bottom lip seductively. I walked over to Milton and said "do I really look manly" I said it in a voice that counted like I was about to cry which obviously cracked him because he got up and "no, no .no Kim you look soooooo girly! It's unbelievable; you look like a head cheer captain! "He finished it off with a reassuring smile, jack was now fuming!

He stood up roughly and pointed an accusing finger at Milton before saying "you want this, she has changed and it's your fault!" I slapped his finger away from Milton and shouted in his face " you're never happy, are you?" I walked in to the changed room before he could say another word, luckily its Sunday so. Don't have to come over here tomorrow.

I got changed ran out past them and ignored jacks pleads, I AM SICK OF MIND GAMES! I ran home (avoiding the muddy park). When I got home I went up to my room and just stayed there for a while then it hit me! What am I going to wear tomorrow? , I got up and walked over to my second closet where all the clothes my mom bought me to try to make me more like a girl, it was filled to the brim with dresses of every colour and at the very bottom there was a huge suitcase that my mum told me was filled with make-up and waxing stuff and also some wicked headbands that I sometimes wore for my relatives weddings and stuff. And at the second compartment were shoes and handbags as well as hats and sunglasses (yeah if you haven't guessed yet my mom is a music producer and my dad is a professional trainer) the only bit that I completely looked at before was the sunglasses because they are pretty nice, I went back to the first compartment because I really wasn't bothered to look at the 3rd or 4th or 5th. In the end I picked out a Reverse Frill Aztec Border Dress and black flats. After all that I was exhausted so I went to bed dreading the day ahead.

**Thanks guys for reading and I really appreciate your reviews :) virtual cookies for everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for reviews, I am doing the names of the entire reviewers next chapter XD, enjoy the story H) if you have any suggestions just leave them in your reviews or PM me :)**

Kim's POV

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock with the beep-beep-beep! Seriously I think I might throw it out the window and make time fly, you get it? Oh I crack myself up

Anyway I got up ten minutes later, my bones ached from the awkward position I fell asleep in. I got up brushed my teeth and brushed my hair , I decided to just straighten my hair and not go full glitz like yesterday , that would be weird I still don't want a guy coming up to me and thinking he can take advantage like that , because that is NEVER going to happen .

I got dressed into the dress I picked out yesterday along with the flats and tried my best to copy what grace did to my face yesterday. I went downstairs and was about to make toast but a knock on the door surprised me, who would be up voluntarily at this time, OH MY GOD! What if it was jack, I rushed to the door suddenly feeling all the hunger I had suddenly vanish. I opened the door to find Milton standing there his hands in his pockets, he was looking up at me expectedly, then I realised it was raining very heavily; I stood back from the doer signalling that it was ok for him to come in. I looked at my watch and noticed I still had another 1 hour until school starts so i went into my living room and Milton followed closely behind me.

I broke the silence first "so can I help you with anything?"

He was quick to reply " oh no! I just wanted to talk " I urged him to go on which he did

"You see Kim, I don't think it was me that made you change so much, it took me a while to think of an explanation. You like jack and you just want to impress him because you think he likes Donna. I'm right aren't I?"

A wave of embarrassment rushed through me while I looked down, which have away he was right about everything l

"Does he like Donna?" I just couldn't keep the question in anymore, jack tells the guys everything!

"If I tell you something, you cannot and I repeat not! Tell jack I told you. Well he doesn't like Donna, but he never told us the name of the girl he liked so I think it might be you, or heather Clarke either way he likes you more "Milton finished with an improving nod he then got up and practically ran out the door before I could say another word about the subject.

Jack likes me! OMG, should I ask him out? , but Milton never said if he likes new Kim or old Kim, I am sooo confused!

I gave up, grabbed my school bag and headed for school, and mentally preparing myself for the day ahead.

As soon as I walked into school I could everybody noticed that I look different. I went up to my locker and seen jack waiting for me there like he did every day , he looked up when he saw me and gave a small wave and smile which I greatly returned .

"Hey Kim"

"Hello Jackson" he rolled his eyes, I just stuck it my tongue out in response. He came close to me ear and whispered "look who's heading our way " I looked up to where his gaze was set and say Donna coming over with he to wing ladies Natasha Halford and Jenny Duffy, the 3 of them remind me of Monica Morell and her monickettes Gina and Jennifer (anyone who reads Morganville vampires will get that quote)

I gave jack a 'stay here because I'm not dealing with them on my own' look and he just sighed and waited for the fight that would probably happen.

"Hi Kim!, who knew you could look like a girl! " I could see jack was about to say something so elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up . I pretty surprised because usually by now Donna would have noticed jack and shooed me off so she can flirt with him but now it was like he never even existed

I could see Donna had an evil look on her face which was NOT good!

I glared at her and like always fear flooded her eyes for a split second but then it went away again, " Kimmy, how about you come to my house tonight I'm having an all GIRLS sleepover, now that you are acting like a girl you can join in the fun with us " her wing girls nodded in approval of my look and I looked down consciously at my dress. I was about to turn down the offer when jack butted I'm and said "she would love to go "I stomped on his foot and he was walking away but I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. No way is he going to say that and not get in trouble.

I turned my attention to Donna who was looking at jack like she was mentally thinking dirty things inside her messed up head. Then it hit me! An idea that will make jack suffer as much as I will have to tonight.

I put on my best pouty look and said "but Donna! What about jack he will feel left out , can't we make a little exception for him " I finished it off with a wink.

Then she got what I was saying and for once she looked at me liked she admired me but then it was gone and she turned her attention to jack who was now looking at me like he wanted to kill me , Donna snapped her perfectly manicured fingers in his face and he also turned his attention to Donna . "So what do you say Jackie? You can come over with Kim "he knew there was no arguing with Donna so he nodded sadly and grabbed the top of my arm and pulled me away to one of the empty classrooms and locked the door.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" he sat on the desk and put his face in his hands

"I was just getting even" he looked up and gave me one of his famous evil grins. I could practically see his mind working out an evil scheme to get back at me.

Me got up from the desk and started to walk to me closer and closer until I was against the wall and our heads were centimetres apart. He closed the gap between our lips and he kissed me .he pulled away before I could respond. He looked hurt because he thought I didn't like him! , he was walking to the door when I grabbed him back and kissed him , he responded instantly l he pulled away and said " I'm sorry Kim , I really like you but I don't want to ruin our friendship "

I looked up at him and let a single tear escape my eye before leaving the classroom and jack behind.

**In the next chapter of i totally got game! : Donna sleepover , lunchtime after jack kisses Kim , Jerry falls for Grace XD **

**Oh and if any of you read Morganville books please tell me because i want to see if anybody else thinks we should do a kickin it/Morganville fanfic **

**Or we could do a kickin it/lab rats fanfic **


End file.
